The Twisted Truth
by TianaBaby
Summary: what happens when you get a child with bad grades and a naveen who has been listening to too much getto?find out p.s. this story is more than just what the summary leads you to


** I do not own princess and the frog this story rated T+.This story also is ver twisted some of the characters are in character ans some aren''s kind of AU and kinda isn't.**

**Kevin-Naveens cute little brother he is between 6-8 years likes gummy bears and made a song for it.**

**Kevin is somewhat like his older brother before he met Tiana,so he is nice and sensative but he also a player and lazy.**

**He is stayinh with tiana and Naveen for a year seeing that his parents kicked him out so he could learn the real world, but some people suspect that really they were just tired of him.**

**Naveen-one day he fell asleep listening to the geto station on the radio so now he is a little more aggresive than he should be and has an extended is still lazy and loves his family very much.**

**Tiana- A little emotional but still is tiana.**

**Charlotte-same crazy chick in the movie**

**Scarlet-charlotte's little sister very pretty like her older sister sweet sassy atracted bad guys heartbreaker and she is somewhere between 6-8 years old**

**well thats the bio on a couple of characters but there will probably be more.**

**A/N-Tiana and Naveen are acting as Kevin's parents because they want to see how they can handle a kid before they have their own.  
**

** The Twisted Truth**

a princess and the frog fanfic

Staring at kevin tiana started remembering herseld as a would run and play and make mud look at her, she all grown up got herself a husband and the restraunt of her dreams.

So thats why right now kevin is in trouble and she knows exactly what trick he was about to pull because she pulled it a million time herself on her own daddy.

_daddy _tiana thought_ daddy whyd you have to leave.I miss hey look dad kevin's about to do what i did years ago u wish you could see you can beat him like you beat just kiddin._

"So let me get this straight,"Tiana said aloud"a dog keeps eating your homework everyday after school as soon as you leave the classroom?"of course she didn't actually use that in her i-got-a-bad-grade-on-my-homework-quiz speech but it was pretty close.

"yup"was all Kevin said."And you couldn't turn it in and thats why your failing?"tiana again Kevin smiled with his missing front tooth and said "yup"

Naveen walked into the room" Bull-sh*t stop lieing Kev and you wont get this a**whooping(see what i mean about extended vocabulary)."Now now baby cakes you don't have to bring the belt out "tiana said trying to soothe her husband.

"I want my gummy be-ea-ears"cried Kevin after a few minutes of watching Tiana trying to save him and not succeding.

"please Naveen I'll do my homework ill actually try on my quizzes and i wont put toothpaste in Marie's hair anymore just please don't beat me,"he begged

"I'm not playing with you Kevin you have been screwing up not doing your chores,staying up pass your bedtime,eating sweets before bed,get over here and take this beating like a man"

"But but-**OWWWW**"Kevin cried after Naveen hit him with the belt."NAVEEN STOP IT!"Tiana cried,but Naveen wouldn't listen so Tiana said "I cant watch"and left the room.

"bend over,what did you just said no,thats 3 times harder,I SAID BEND OVER!"It hurt Kevin like hell when Naveen hit him on the stomach so he finally bent over the armrest of the couch bracing himself for the impact he was about to feel.

His tushy was exposed He had a feeling that he wouldnt be able to sit down for a while.

**...**

Kevin made a mental not that next time he gets bad grades and he shows them, he was going to make up a better lie and put a pillow in his that mental not he made a second one to not make the pillow to obvious.

_At least they don't know that me and scarlet are going out._Kevin decided to pt on his cute face and walked over to Tiana and Naveen's Bedroom**.**

"Tiana"he asked in a small voice. "yes"came a muffled reply from the other side of the door."Can i go over to Charlotte's house pwretty pwease I wanna play with scarlet"

After a moment of thinking Tiana said sure why not ,not thinking of the horrors she had just done.

AWESOME!

i fixed my grammer up a little bit for those of you who are picky.

hoped you liked it cause my friends sure did

peace out tell me if you would like this to continue

POLL

this be a chapter fanfic

this story off the site completely

peace out

TianaBaby


End file.
